<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sha's Cry by Midoriberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113787">The Sha's Cry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoriberry/pseuds/Midoriberry'>Midoriberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Children of Horus [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Egyptian Religion, 엔네아드 ENNEAD (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Children, Secret Relationship, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoriberry/pseuds/Midoriberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To complete his journey and save his child from a cruel fate, Seth must give Imsety to Horus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horus/Set</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Children of Horus [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second story for the Children of Horus.<br/>Some spoilers are present.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t give him up.”</p><p>“It’s not giving him up, Seth.”</p><p>Seth held his baby close. No one could keep him safer than himself, not even Horus. “Then why does it feel like I am?”</p><p>“When you are finished with your business in the Kingdom of Hattusa, I promise we shall return.”</p><p>“Keep him hidden.” Seth pressed his lips against Imsety’s forehead, whispering sweet words to his sleeping child. “Do not bathe him in the Nile. And if you absolutely need help, Neith is the only goddess you can trust.”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Horus held Seth’s hand and kissed it. It pained him to depart from his husband’s home, but he had to return to Kemet. The longer he stayed away, the more suspicious he would be to his mother. His second life couldn’t be discovered. Not yet. The time was not right.</p><p>Gazing over Seth, Horus eyed two foreign goddesses keeping their distance from the couple: Astarte of Phoenicia and Anat of Canaan. They were to accompany Seth to Hattusa as they were familiar with the lands and offered their assistance to their dear old friend. To say that he wasn’t bothered by Seth’s natural ability to make friends with foreigners would be a lie. He hoped friendship had been the only thing between Seth and the goddesses and nothing else.</p><p>The goddesses whispered among themselves in a language Horus didn’t understand. Seth tilted his head ever so slightly towards them. Face painted in pink; he understood their words.</p><p>“What are they saying?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Horus brought his hand to cup Seth’s face, tilting it to be eye to eye. His husband’s flesh was hot against his hand, rubor increasing by the soothing touch of his thumb against Seth’s cheek. His words were sincere yet Horus was curious to know. “A private manner?”</p><p>With closed eyes, Seth moved his face, lips touching the palm of his lover’s hand. The kiss was slow, reverent, intimate. Long lashes fluttered against the thumb, a piercing crimson stare revealed. Eyes full of want, longing, regret, sorrow.</p><p>“My husband.” He voice vibrated, lips tracing the words against Horus’ skin. “They said we look beautiful together.”</p><p>Anat winked and smirked at Horus. Astarte wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“We…” sighed Horus, brushing Seth’s hair with his fingers. He inhaled the red silk. One last smell before his departure. A fleeting memento of his beloved to keep him motivated on his journey back home. “We mustn’t keep your friends waiting.”</p><p>Horus held out his arms, muscles stiff and heavy as lead. It had to be done, now or never.</p><p>A profound frost ran through Seth’s body, trembles and panic spread throughout. His vision warped, desert spun uncontrollably. Reality swayed between fading and swelling, smacking Seth in the face as the realization sunk deep within. Memories of Anubis’ near demise played over and over. The only thing keeping him from losing consciousness had been the baby in his arms.</p><p>“N-no…” Seth’s lips quivered. Tears welled into his eyes. It wasn’t fair! Imsety was his son, he belonged to him! “Hattusa can wait.”</p><p>“Seth-”</p><p>“Horus, please! He still feeds from me! Imsety needs me! ”</p><p>It hadn’t been like his previous warring days. In those times, Seth knew Anubis was safe at home in Heliopolis with his mother. As a god, he would never die. Injured from his conquests, yes, yet always able to recuperate with no scars to evidence his wounds. In his current state as a demigod, Seth’s mortality was uncertain, and he was being hunted by his brother Osiris. How could he not worry over Imsety’s wellbeing?</p><p>“Please,” Horus said, voice wavering. The large lump in his throat made it hard to speak. If he hesitated, Seth would gain the upper hand and take Imsety. He wished for it. How he desired for his Seth to always be with their son! But the current predicament with the curse placed upon Seth would only lead to more suffering and contrition. Horus had to stay strong. “Please don’t make this difficult.”</p><p>Seth turned his body away to protect Imsety from Horus’ unmoving arms. “Easy for you to say! Y-you’re taking him!”</p><p>“If it were up to me, you would be the one to hold him forever.” Horus reached to touch Seth’s face. The flinch he received shattered his heart. He was the villain again - a role he swore he would never bear against Seth, and yet here he was. “Seth…” He cleared his throat. “Please give Imsety to me.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Husband…” Horus swallowed the painful knot, tears threatening to fall and reveal themselves. “If you do not fulfill your obligations to the punishment…”</p><p>He had to say it, he had to say it, he had to say it! Even if Seth would hate him for all eternity, he had to remind him of his mission. If not for his own life, then for their son.</p><p>“...Imsety will have no mother to return to.”</p><p>Seth sobbed, rubbing his cheek against his sleeping child. Imsety moved, whining against his weeping mother. The former god shushed his baby, gulping down the tears and misery. Of all the horrible punishments he had to endure, why did it always have to be about his children? First Anubis, now Imsety. Was he cursed to <em> never </em>have his happy family complete?</p><p>He whimpered at Horus’ touch, leaning into his gentle hands. His tears kissed away. His lips met with another - a coax and a farewell.</p><p>If he looked away, maybe it would be easier.</p><p>Anat’s hand covered Seth’s eyes.</p><p>Astarte guided his arms to Horus’.</p><p>The warmth of his child, gone.</p><p>“H-horus?” stuttered Seth, still blinded by the goddess.</p><p>Wings expanding.</p><p>“Horus!?” His arms thrashed around to seek his husband and child.</p><p>His shoulders were held down by Astarte.</p><p>“Give him back! Give him back!”</p><p>Heavy wings flapped.</p><p>“HORUS! HORUS!”</p><p>A soft zephyr whispered into his ear.</p><p>
  <em> Forgive me. </em>
</p><p>“PLEASE HORUS! IMSETY!”</p><p>His knees gave away, Anat’s steady hand remained over his eyes, wetted by his tears. Astarte kissed his hands as the former god crumbled onto the sand.</p><p>“Imsety… my Imsety…”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Precious cargo in his arms, Horus’ heart raced when he viewed the Nile. If Khnum didn’t see Imsety, then all would be well. Sobek and Hapi kept to their own and didn’t care to betray their king to inform Isis. A soft cry in the reeds caught Horus’ attention.</p><p>“I must ignore it,” he told himself, pulling Imsety closer to his chest. The pleas of Seth were fresh in his mind. Throughout his journey, he had been tempted to turn around and bring back their son. But one look at Imsety’s peaceful face gave him the resolve he needed. If Seth didn’t forgive him, he would understand and accept the hatred. The least he could do is keep Imsety hidden. “I can’t let anyone see you, little one.”</p><p>Another cry and then a choke.</p><p>He would not come close, but he could certainly look for a short moment. A quick peek was all he needed to satiate his curiosity.</p><p>On the riverbank, Neith and Taweret sobbed in one another’s arms. A hysterical Satis sprung from the Nile, falling on her hands and knees from the overflowing emotion gripping her heart. The tears of the goddesses mixed into the soil, creating a fertile mud. From the mud sprang agapanthus lilies, blooming beside the sorrowful deities.</p><p>A thundering call of an unknown creature echoed through the land. The goddesses wept more. Imsety squealed, flailing his arms to find the source of the cry. Horus kissed his son and offered him his fingers instead. It calmed him, though Imsety’s eyes continued to search for the owner.</p><p>“Who are you searching for?”</p><p>Another call followed.</p><p>“Is that-"</p><p>A raindrop landed on Imsety's nose. Horus hid Imsety against his body and held out his hand. A few drops landed before a torrent followed.</p><p>Tears from the sky.</p><p>“Have to get to the palace!”</p><p>The calls continued throughout the night. Nut's rain, in all its strength, could not deafen the sounds. Goddesses sobbed along with the cries of human mothers. Isis’ sorrow filled the halls. She cursed and wailed, crawling on the floor in hopes to find her son. When the pain became too much, she faltered and coiled herself into a ball. A small puddle of tears pooled where she huddled.</p><p>Tempted to leave his room to investigate, Horus remained trapped. Outside, Isis’ called out for him. Inside, his son had become restless, near the verge of tears. If Imsety cried, then he would be discovered by Isis. Seth would never forgive him if their son were found.</p><p>If he failed, then Seth would do something rash and take Imsety away. The curse would follow and their son would suffer from it. This temporary time apart was the only way to ensure Imsety’s safety as well as Seth’s ability to parent with a clear mind.</p><p>Through Seth’s agony and separation, he could continue to have his family by not having his way. Not being hexed, Horus prevented the curse from harming Imsety, though only if separated for a time. They were a broken family, yet whole. United by their love, torn apart against their will.</p><p>Horus hated it. Free of sin and darkness, Imsety was innocent. He didn’t ask to be born! But he was wanted! Horus wanted him! Seth wanted him! And only to be ripped away from his mother’s trembling form while still in infancy. Endless tears flowing from Seth when his arms were emptied. A future uncertain. How cruel.</p><p>Would Imsety be the same as Horus? Running away at a moment’s notice because at any second something disastrous would come to destroy his mother? To be forbidden to do anything in fears of discovery? No touches of affection, only embittered words full of vitriol lamenting what was taken?</p><p>Not if he had anything to say about it.</p><p>Horus had to endure the life of desperation and escape. The privileges children enjoyed were never for him to have. No childhood or adolescence. Begging, stealing, running. That was no life for a child, but that was <em> his </em>life and he accepted it.</p><p>However he would never accept it for Imsety. Horus was born in extreme poverty, the filth of society. Among deadly scorpions, disease, repugnancy and mud. Imsety was born in the temple of the supreme goddess of Assyria, wrapped in the finest silks and anointed by fragrant oils, between two indomitable rivers of life. Holy priestesses attending to the infant and mother’s every whim, blessed by the goddess herself. Imsety was a prince at birth and by right.</p><p>“I will stay with you, little one.”</p><p>Horus settled into his bed with his son, creating a makeshift nest with pillows and extra blankets. Imsety liked it when Seth cuddled with him like that in the oasis home, so any sense of familiarity would put him at ease. Pulling the covers and his son close, Horus hummed a lullaby he heard once in a dream. Planting kisses over his son’s scarlet hair, he prayed it was enough to alleviate the young prince’s anxiety.</p><p>“You deserve everything.”</p><p>The love Horus craved as a child would be given freely to his son.</p><p>Imsety turned to the sound of the mysterious creature. “Sh… aaa…”</p><p>“Who is it, Imsety? Why are you not cowering in fear like the humans are?”</p><p>Imsety’s blue eyes met his father’s. The beast’s identity became apparent by the next cry.</p><p>Realizing the creature, Horus smiled. “Of course you wouldn’t be afraid. Why would you fear your mother’s voice?” He nuzzled Imsety. “You are so intelligent and kindly. But at this moment, you cannot go to your mother. I promise we will be reunited soon. Rest well, little prince.”</p><p>Curled up and warm, the only thing missing was Seth.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>How long had it been since he began his journey? The days blended into the weeks. The weeks into months. Months into years. Years into decades. Had it already reached a century? What in the world was time? Seth lost count.</p><p>The former god of the sand leaned against the palm tree above the oasis. It was the only place he could remain unseen by the other gods - except Ra during the day time. In his small paradise, he was free to do whatever he wished. Fresh water, shade, and all the dates he desired. It wasn’t lettuce, but he couldn’t complain; his oasis brought him a peace of mind. These days it was the only thing he could ever hope for.</p><p>When he collected the souls he aggrieved, their cries of fear, pain, and agony echoed deep in his mind. Every touch of their faint spirit weighed him farther than the depths of Duat. All the suffering he endured had been no different to the humans he harmed. Not long into the journey did Seth understand the gravity of his crimes. The words of Nephthys rang true: gods were created for the humans, not humans for the gods. If he could not protect the very beings who worshipped and sang in his honor, then Seth did not deserve to become their god, or a god in any capacity.</p><p>And in his countless time searching for the souls, cleansing, and guiding them to Duat’s path, there were moments when he wanted to abandon his duty. The anguish, the guilt, the loneliness and despair. Why bother to continue a fruitless task? The souls hated him. Kemet hated him. His family had been destroyed beyond repair. Anubis served Osiris. Nephthys never longed for him or accepted his love. Isis’ bitterness lingered about when he least expected it. His parents ignored his existence.</p><p>Osiris continued to feverishly search for Seth.</p><p>Seth’s hand touched his abdomen and bit his lip, acid on his tongue.</p><p>Despite his efforts to mind himself and evade all the unwanted attention given by numerous paramours, this time Osiris had been successful in his endeavors to take a foothold on Seth. All it took was a moment of weakness, though he certainly failed to achieve anything from it save a stolen kiss.</p><p>The demigod smirked, welcoming a gentle wind into his oasis. “Serves you right, fool.”</p><p>The wind whirled around his body before wrapping it around his arm, then outstretched hand. Seth closed his hand and opened to reveal a feather.</p><p>And yet despite falling into the pits of anguish, eyes gazing into the precipice of no return, Seth found his light once again. Osiris had taken his seed away and warped it into a flower he controlled. Nephthys lied to him for centuries about his son. And Anubis had long forgotten who he was thanks to his rebirth as a god. No love or memory in his cold eyes. The child he cherished ceased to exist in spirit.</p><p>However, it was far from over. Nothing was absolute. The fertility stolen had been returned in a different form. If he could birth a child by different means, then having Anubis remember him as his son could happen too. The moment Imsety was born - the miraculous child of the white lotus - Seth knew anything was possible.</p><p>Imsety, his new light and hope, saved him from the edge of darkness and restored the waning light Anubis had in his broken heart. Together, they shined in a brilliant flame, unyielding and powerful.</p><p>“One day I’ll bring you back,” he said to the distance. “You will always be my son.”</p><p>It seemed like all he had been doing was sighing in anticipation for his family to return. He couldn’t wait to hold Imsety into his arms and shower him with kisses. Then of course Horus was there, but he could wait. Imsety couldn’t. He needed his mother and to catch up with lost time. Horus was a king and could cope without his touch.</p><p>Naturally he’d get his turn, but only after Seth deemed his attention to Imsety had sufficed. If he were a good boy and remained patient, Seth would reward him.</p><p>And then…</p><p>Horus would have his way with him, and Seth would allow it. Wherever his husband desired him, he’d open his legs and take him. If he wanted to fuck him into the ground, then fucked on all fours on the ground like a shameless slut he would. Horus was young and full of vitality - pent up and frustrated without his partner. Seth had to - as his husband - meet his obligations to his physical pleasures.</p><p>And he would fill him with his seed until it spilled only to replace what was lost. Seth would accept nothing less and beg for more.</p><p>He shivered at his thoughts. It wasn’t the time to think about such things, not when his son would arrive any minute. But he took solace the child-making was a one time deal. The white lotus had shriveled after Imsety’s birth, much to his relief.</p><p>Now he could have all the fun he wanted with Horus, consequence free.</p><p>“Is your husband on the way?” asked Astarte.</p><p>Seth nodded to the horizon.</p><p>“Shall I leave when he arrives?”</p><p>“I was wondering when you’d leave.” He turned to face his old friend from centuries past. Before Nephthys became his wife, Seth had many partners. And though he settled and remained faithful after his first marriage, his friendship with the various gods and goddesses continued. God of the foreigners his people had called him. No shame in befriending and protecting those from distant lands, even if some were the enemy.</p><p>The more allies the better, and in the time of punishment and exile, every resource counted.</p><p>Astarte brought her hands to her mouth and giggled. “I couldn’t leave you to your own devices after Anat had left to attend Canaan.” Her smile fell. “You were inconsolable.”</p><p>Seth scoffed. “I wasn’t bothered that she left.”</p><p>The goddess frowned. “That’s not who I was referring to and you know it, Sutekh.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Are you testing me?” Astarte chuckled, tucking a loose hair under her crown. The absolute gall of that man! “I may be a fertility goddess, but I am also adept in all sorts of battle, <em> fellow </em>war god.”</p><p>“You’re such a nuisance!”</p><p>“Bring out your khopesh!” Colorful sparkles danced around her hand, creating a sword and pointed it to Seth. “Just like the good old days!”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Seth swatted the sword away and patted her shoulder. “He’ll be here any minute now. I don’t want to be sweaty and covered in your blood.”</p><p>Astarte hunched over, bellowing out the loudest of laughter. “To think you’re refusing a fight! You, the mighty and raucous Sutekh, of all gods!”</p><p>“I am no longer a god.”</p><p>“For now~ I have full faith you will return to your former glory, but this time as a queen!”</p><p>“Stop that, I’m not a woman!”</p><p>“But you are the companion of a king, are you not? Not even a companion, he is your literal husband! Your consort!”</p><p>“Yeah, and? What of it?!”</p><p>“Nothing, nothing, but you must know that the spouse of a king makes them a queen!” Astarte swooned. “Ah, the beautiful Queen Sutekh of Kemet! I wish I could see you in a crown of gold and carnelian!”</p><p>The urge to push Astarte into the oasis grew by the second. If only it had been her who left and not Anat, things would be easier to handle. They were all gods of war, but Anat did not have sex and fertility in her repertoire thus making her far more tolerable and less nosy than Astarte. Any time the conversation of his love life came up, she butted in and teased him non-stop about Horus.</p><p>Thank the gods she wasn’t a maternity goddess or she would’ve teased him about Imsety too. And by tease, he meant lecturing what he did wrong as a male mother or smothering his child as if he were her own! Seth would gladly accept endless comments about taking in Horus’ dick over anything relating to Imsety.</p><p>“Pft, carnelian.”</p><p>“True, it would hide in the flames on your hair. Lapis or emerald would contrast beautifully against your red.” She tapped her chin, approaching Seth. She moved a lock of his hair to the side. “Sutekh? May I ask you something?”</p><p>“Nothing’s ever stopped you before.”</p><p>She smiled wistfully. “Do you know why Anat left?”</p><p>“What? Uhh, not really? It’s been years, you know.” He shrugged. “I thought she had to go back home.”</p><p>“She left because her humans were in a mass panic. Do you know why?”</p><p>Seth glared. Where was she going with these stupid questions? “Can you cut the shit out and just tell me? I’m not a divination goddess like my sister.”</p><p>“Always impatient, but that’s what I like about you Sutekh.” Hooking her arm around his, she led him back into the small abode. His lack of resistance pleased her. “It was the day after you gave your son to your husband. Anat wanted to remain at your side- to guide you to your next soul to collect, but your cries from the night echoed far.”</p><p>“Was I…” He swallowed. “...heard?”</p><p>“The Phoencians didn’t report the call of the sha, but Canaan and Kemet did.”</p><p>“Fuck…” Seth sunk into a chair. Despair entangled around his heart. All the precautions he took to keep his location a secret, and in a moment of weakness, it had been for nothing. “Osiris must have-”</p><p>Astarte offered him a cup of wine and sipped her own. “It did not reach the ears of any of the underworlds. I asked Mot, and he said he heard no sha.”</p><p>“Am I… safe?”</p><p>“From Duat? From this incident, yes. From others? I cannot say. A sha is rarely heard in Kemet, no less outside of it. The humans panicked because Asherah wept, and when Asherah weeps, mothers shall too.”</p><p>“...Dare I ask why the mother goddess cried?”</p><p>She smiled against the cup’s rim. “This must be new for you.”</p><p>“Astarte-”</p><p>“When I said you were inconsolable, I meant it. Anat and I had to check on you the entire night in case you did something stupid like follow your husband to retrieve your child. You cried so much, I was afraid you were going to call upon the desert or raise the dead. It was unlike anything I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>He swallowed. “What did it sound like to you?”</p><p>“Like a desperate sha wailing for its lost cub.” She squeezed Seth’s hand. “You may be a demigod now, but you still retain some of your chaotic abilities. Your divine parentage flows inside you.”</p><p>Seth sighed and sampled the wine with shaking hands. He hoped Mot didn’t lie to Astarte. She should’ve asked Ereshkigal for good measure. “So that’s why you and Anat were bawling that night. And here I thought you two were crazy.”</p><p>“Maternity may not be my divine power, but I am still a mother, Sutekh. And so are you.”</p><p>“Just this once.” He took a bolder drink of the wine. Calming and delicious. A bigger fan of beer than wine, but this had to be one of the better wines he tasted. He’d have to thank Aidoneus for the gift. “Not like I can have more.”</p><p>“Uh… about that…”</p><p>Jaw dropping, his eyes flew wide open. “Wait, what are you saying!?”</p><p>“That white lotus in you? Well…”</p><p>“Astarte,” he warned. That flower had to be good for one child and one child only. It wasn’t a uterus! Only ONE child!</p><p>“The lotus sprouted a seed after you birthed Imsety. Basically, you can have another.”</p><p>He smashed his fist on the table. How was it even possible!? “Why didn’t Ishtar tell me!?”</p><p>“Ugh, I don’t know how that <em> woman </em>thinks, Sutekh. And by the time I made it there, you and your husband were being so lovey-dovey with your infant. I didn’t want to interrupt!”</p><p>“Well you should have! And Ishtar too!”</p><p>Astarte pulled out a dagger, pointing menacingly at Seth. “Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to get to Assyria from Phoenicia? As a foreign <em> war goddess </em>? You’re lucky you’re so popular with everyone outside of Kemet. What the hell did you do to convince Nergal you weren’t going to wreck everything?”</p><p>“I was very pregnant, Astarte. Even Nergal has some standards.”</p><p>“Huh, who’d have thought he wasn’t that much of a beast.” Looking out the window, Astarte viewed a falcon in the distance. “It seems your husband is arriving. The wind feels fresh.”</p><p>Seth scurried to the door, body quivering with anticipation. He may have not taken track of time as he should have, but it certainly felt like a long while. Would his son remember him? How big did his beautiful child become? Anubis was the size of a human three-year-old after he returned from a twenty-year war, so Imsety had to be about that size.</p><p>Maybe?</p><p>How did the children of demigods age?</p><p>Astarte joined him by the entrance. “I shall take my leave then. I imagine you’d want some <em> alone time </em> with your husband.”</p><p>Grasping her arm, Seth became solemn. “Are you truly certain about the flower?”</p><p>“My powers of love and sex may not be as prominent as Ishtar’s,” asserted the goddess, “but I can assure you that another lotus has taken root inside of you. So do be careful with your… activities.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Setting foot into the oasis, Horus was greeted by Seth. He opened his arms to reveal their child swaddled in a blanket who was snatched immediately by the former god of war. The falcon smiled at his husband’s love for their son. Even with the curse present, he knew Seth adored Imsety with his entire being.</p><p>“Imsety…” Seth sighed breathlessly against his baby’s head. If it had not been for the curse his sister had place or his punishment, he would take his son wherever he went. The anxiety in his heart quelled. His child was safe in his arms and fell silent once embraced. “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>Imsety cooed and nuzzled against his mother’s neck, the familiar presence put his restless soul at ease.</p><p>“He hasn’t grown…” tutted Seth, eyes watering. Imsety had been growing so well before he had to relinquish him under Horus’ care. Left as a baby, returned as a baby. Why was this happening? “I… I didn’t curse him did I?”</p><p>Horus shook his head, reaching out to Seth’s face. He caught the tears with his thumb and wiped them away. “There is no curse, Seth.”</p><p>“But our son-”</p><p>“Imsety’s a bit emotional is all. Very much like the liver.” He smiled. “Do not worry over his growth. Imsety just needs his mother’s attention to thrive.”</p><p>Seth frowned. “Does that mean you were neglecting your son?!”</p><p>“Of course not, Husband.” Horus rested his hand on Imsety’s red head. “I have stayed close to our son for as long as I could. And we’re quite fortunate to have a kind baby for a child. It seems he could tell what my predicament was and stayed mostly quiet when Mother was around. But any time Mother left the palace, Imsety became vocal and behaved like a normal baby.”</p><p>Imsety looked up at his father and smiled. “Haaa…”</p><p>“Don’t think I forgot what happened last time, little prince.”</p><p>Seth raised an eyebrow. “What happened?”</p><p>“Sometimes Imsety can’t quite hold in his discomfort and starts to shed tears. Before he screams out, I grab him and fly as far as I can. He lets out his cries and I comfort him afterwards.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound too bad.”</p><p>“I stubbed my toe when I ran back to my room to fetch him. Then I fell down in the worst pain I’ve ever felt. And then he laughed at me.”</p><p>Seth howled in laughter. “And who’s fault was that!? You should have talked to Neith for help!”</p><p>“No one but my own, and I don’t need someone else to raise my child.” He kissed Imsety’s head. “It’s still not fun to be laughed at by your infant.”</p><p>“Well that’s something you’re going to have to get used to.” Seth’s forehead and nose met with Imsety’s. “Anubis used to giggle whenever I accidentally slammed my hand into a pillar.”</p><p>“How terrible…”</p><p>Imsety honked his mother’s nose.</p><p>Kissing his son’s hand, Seth guided it away from his face and rewarded Imsety with a smile. “It’s the life of a parent. I bet he poked your eyes in the morning.”</p><p>“How did you know-”<br/>
<br/>
“This isn’t my first rodeo, Horus. The only thing that’s a first is that this time <em> I’m </em> the mother.”</p><p>Wild and free, it was easy to forget Seth raised a child for hundreds of years. During times of war he managed to visit his son whenever he could, and in times of peace he doted and loved his boy like no other. Horus was awed by how quick Seth’s parental instinct took over the moment Imsety was born. Such a patience and understanding he himself hoped to achieve.</p><p>“Do you have any regrets?”</p><p>“I never regretted my children.” Seth held out his hand. “Come. We have a lot of catching up to do.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They spoke for a bit in the night. Not much said about themselves, rather of Imsety and his achievements. Seth asked about the state of Kemet and its people, and if “the old hag” continued to flaunt herself around. Their conversation was neutral, jovial on parts regarding Imsety. Not before long, Horus found Seth in his arms.</p><p>They kissed, gentle and sweet. No lust or hungry desires. Seth sat on his lap, straddling Horus’ hips and cupping his face before peppering soft kisses all over. First the lips, his chin, his cheeks, his jawline, his forehead, and finally each eye. He pulled away with a grin, thumbs tracing the line of his cheekbone, and kissed Horus again.</p><p>It had been far too long since the two could enjoy a moment to themselves. The last had been when they entered Hades though they had to leave the underworld as soon as they were done with their business. Horus knew tonight would be no different, but he would make the most of the precious moments they had.</p><p>If this had been any normal day, the two would have already undressed and ravaged one another. That night they opted for a different form of passion. One of tender kisses and admiration. Hands intertwined and then unlocked. Fingers entangled into hair. Palms roamed necks and chests then back to the shoulders before holding hands once more. No arousal, only murmurs under the candlelight with secretive promises told against reddened ears. Eyes locked - they were the only people in the world and they would only see themselves.</p><p>The two demigods kissed until Imsety woke from his nap and cried for attention. They bundled together in bed and slept.</p><p>Except Horus.</p><p>His mind had drifted elsewhere, far away, back home. Heavy thoughts and shame forced his eyes wide open. He deserved the terrible sleep after all.</p><p>Horus was grateful Seth didn’t ask about Isis.</p><p>The king left the following morning, words of love and apologies whispered into Seth’s ear. The former god stirred, snuggling closer to Imsety and fell back to sleep. Horus wrapped the blanket over his husband and child, lamenting how he had to force himself to pull away and leave them. They were warm and inviting; Imsety at ease, Seth slumbering without a mark of distress in his face.</p><p>But he had to go.</p><p>As much as he wanted to stay, he had an important event to attend to back in Heliopolis. He promised his family he would return and stay with them for as long as his time away from Kemet allowed.</p><p>And he followed through with the promise two months later.</p><p>In the short amount of time, Imsety had grown significantly and crawled everywhere, grabbing and yanking anything he could get his hands on. As frustrated as Seth had been, he had not raised his voice and laughed off his son’s antics to Horus.</p><p>“He’s quite the handful, but I guess he’s letting out all his ‘baby’ after being quiet in your room for years.”</p><p>“It was only three years, Husband. And I had picnics with him almost every day!”</p><p>“Wait, was it really three years? It felt like a decade!”</p><p>Horus shook his head. “Just three.”</p><p>“Wow, my sense of time is messed up!” Seth poured himself and Horus beer. “Hattusa was one hell of a trip.”</p><p>“You were hurt by your separation, so it makes sense it felt longer.”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>A comfortable silence hit them. They drank their beer and ate figs with cheese, enjoying their presence and the soft babbles of Imsety in his play area.</p><p>“I… I admire how well you were able to keep it all together,” murmured Seth, eyes cast down, face heating. His foot rubbed Horus’ inner thigh. “With ruling Kemet and taking care of our son. Thank you for keeping Imsety a secret.”</p><p>“Husband…”</p><p>Horus didn’t deserve the praise. While it was true he had somewhere to be in Heliopolis months prior and that he wanted to stay in the oasis, he also needed time away from Seth to think. For two months his conscience gnawed on his mind, nights ruined by the plague of guilt. Today he would rest in peace. He had to tell Seth the truth before it cascaded into disaster.</p><p>On the day he was to leave to reunite with Seth…</p><p>Imsety had been discovered by Isis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And before Horus could take Imsety back, his mother discovered the child.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really thought this was going to be just two chapters and then it transformed into three orz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For three long, excruciating years, Horus awoke every morning with his heart pounding hard against his chest. Any day could be the day he received the message of Seth’s return from his journey to Hattusa.</p>
<p>He enveloped his son, gentle whispers exchanged between the two. Though Imsety had not learned how to speak, Horus sensed what he tried to communicate.</p>
<p>Sometimes.</p>
<p>There were moments when Imsety babbled nonsense and became frustrated at Horus’ cluelessness, often resorting to smacking his father’s beak. In those instances Imsety behaved like Seth - much to Horus’ delight. And then there were the times when Imsety meant nothing by his idle chatter and giggled when his father toiled over his supposed words - a typical Seth behavior Horus also took pleasure in.</p>
<p>They bathed in Horus’ private bathroom. Imsety splashed at the soapy water, mesmerized by the sensation and the foam formed in shallow waves. He pointed to a bubble floating above the pool. Grinning, Horus used the wind to bring the bubble near; it fluttered just out of Imsety’s reach. The baby waved his arms and begged for the bubble to come closer. The falcon followed the bubble with his finger - Imsety’s eyes ever vigilant - and popped it, earning claps and elated shouts from his child.</p>
<p>Horus placed a finger over his lips and smiled. “Shh.”</p>
<p>Imsety imitated then shoved his finger into Horus’ mouth. His father sucked on his little finger, earning an annoyed growl from the boy. Several big smooches were placed on Imsety’s cheeks.</p>
<p>“You can be a spoiled brat all you want,” said Horus, washing Imsety’s hair. “I will lavish you with love no matter what.”</p>
<p>After their bath, Horus dried and massaged Imsety with myrrh oil. Rubbing between the toes, the untouched feet, up the chubby legs and thighs, onto the pudgy belly, up and down his arms, and on his crimson head. A daily ritual to relax his son from the hardships of being marooned in a boring room. He spoke of the humans and their quirks, how they liked to eat and drink and celebrate. Their joys and their follies. Imsety listened to his father until he dozed off from the massage.</p>
<p>With the canopic jar set, Horus was free to let Imsety be and manage Kemet as king.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A servant sprinted to the throne room, face wrought with panic and worry. He fell to his knees and bowed before the gods.</p>
<p>“My king! The, the!”</p>
<p>Horus jumped out from his throne. Was this the sign he had been hoping for? “What is it?”</p>
<p>The large doors bursted open, knocking over its attendants. From the entrance came a feminine figure sauntering to the throne. Head held high, she brandished a wild smirk and flicked her wrists at the stone golems charging at her. Not having the chance to touch the stranger, the guardians were flung across the room and disintegrated upon impact. The woman threw open her arms - a dare to do more if challenged - and laughed.</p>
<p>“Is this any way to greet an acquaintance?” Though she addressed the message to Horus, her sight was fixed on Isis. “I come in peace.”</p>
<p>Lightning flickered between Isis’ fingers. She snatched her staff and pointed it to the offending woman. “<em>You </em>.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is me!” She reached for her sword belt and threw it to Horus’ feet. “Anat of Canaan! Daughter of El and Asherah, gods in the highest!”</p>
<p>“Mother.” Horus held his arm before Isis. The goddess was not here to contest him, though by the audacious look of Anat, there was untold friction between her and his mother. “Does this woman pose a threat?"</p>
<p>“Horus, she is a foreign goddess. A foreign <em> war </em>goddess. Her presence in this palace is a threat to Kemet!”</p>
<p>“Let's hear what she has to say.”</p>
<p>“I desire a conference with the King of Kemet.” Anat removed her baldric and kicked it away. “See? I am unarming myself.”</p>
<p>“Every fiber of your being is a weapon,” Isis hissed. “How did you get here?!”</p>
<p>“The same way I always had in the past: through the desert. Though, in all honesty your desert feels rather pithy this time around. Too much fertile land encroaching.”</p>
<p>Isis bit her lip. She murmured, “It’s too soon…”</p>
<p>“You wish to speak to me, Anat?”</p>
<p>“I do.” She bowed. “Though I’d prefer to speak to you in private, King.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you have to say to him, you say in front of me!”</p>
<p>“Need I remind you that your kingdom lacks a god of war?” Anat cackled. “And that the only reason you haven’t been invaded from the east is because the gods of the eastern kingdoms respect Ba’al Seth?”</p>
<p>Isis gripped her staff.</p>
<p>Anat glared. “Tempt me not, witch. Cast a spell near me and my father shall have your head.”</p>
<p>“Some things are worth the bloodshed.”</p>
<p>“Is it though? Last I recall the Kemet merchants were cursing your name for forsaking them.” Anat pointed to Horus and grinned at Isis’ frown. “The king has only been on the throne for a few years. Do you really wish to have his name besmirched so soon? Especially when the whispers in the wind tell of a restlessness between the Euphrates and Tigris?”</p>
<p>“Y-you cannot mean-!”</p>
<p>“It behooves the good king to listen to foreign counsel lest he wishes to remain vulnerable. After all, there is only so much Ereshkigal can do to placate Nergal.”</p>
<p>“Mother,” said Horus, “I will speak with Anat alone.”</p>
<p>“Horus, I-”</p>
<p>He rested a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Please let me handle this, Mother. I don’t want the people to suffer because we angered another god.”</p>
<p>Isis sighed. “You’re right. I’ll take my leave, but should you need anything…”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine.” He squeezed her shoulder and let go. “Trust me.”</p>
<p>Without a word, Isis walked towards the exit, eyes on the door and not to the barbaric goddess. Rubbing her fingers, an invisible force of magic formed between the pads. She trusted her son, but not Anat. Anyone affiliated with Seth had no good intentions to her or her family. A little bit of magic to spy would cause no harm - a war goddess wouldn’t be savvy in the magical arts anyway.</p>
<p>Anat snatched Isis’ wrist, nails stabbing deep into her bone and muscle. The atmosphere in the room lightened: the magic diminished. “I don’t think you want El to get involved.”</p>
<p>Isis smiled and stared directly into the foreigner’s eyes, holding back her grimace through gritted teeth. “An ally of Seth is an enemy of mine.”</p>
<p>The goddess tightened her grip. Bones crackled and chafed against its fragments. Blood spilled into the white marbled floor. If it was war the queen mother wanted, then war she would receive. “Injuries done unto by a foreign god are not easy to heal by magic alone, witch. Ba’al Seth knew this well.”</p>
<p>A large hand wrapped itself around Anat’s neck.</p>
<p>“Let her go,” warned Horus.</p>
<p>“Then tell your mother to release the spell.”</p>
<p>Horus’ fingers dug deeper.</p>
<p>“I have no quarrel with you, King. Tell the witch to release the spell.” Her fingers penetrated through the bone and flesh and into her own palm. The blood flowed between their feet. Isis screamed in agony, squirming under the war goddess’ steadfast grip. Her other arm was crushed by Anat’s other hand. “Now.”</p>
<p>Wisps of divine energy whipped around Anat’s body. The gods of Kemet had a similar aura, frightening and almighty. It was invisible to the naked and mortal eye, yet its influence remained ever-present. The tendrils of energy wrapped itself around Isis’ aura and hissed back when the other fought back. Two powerful forces clashed for dominance, surrounding the throne room in a heavy atmosphere. Horus’ arm wavered amidst the unseen battle, throbs of pain shot down to his core. His grip on Anat’s neck lessened.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘I am no match against a god…’ </em>
</p>
<p>“Mother. Please remove your magic.”</p>
<p>“Horus, you can’t be serious!”</p>
<p>He let go of Anat and nursed his aching hand.</p>
<p>Isis gasped. “Horus?”</p>
<p>“Remove the magic,” he replied. “...Please.”</p>
<p>Defeated, Isis snapped her fingers. Smoke escaped from the decorative plants. Small sparrows flew outside. The guards crumbled into pebbles. The magic surrounding the room disappeared.</p>
<p>“Are you satisfied now, sow?” growled Isis. “Let go.”</p>
<p>“Very satisfied.” Anat removed her fingers from Isis’ flesh but held onto the injured wrist. With her free hand, she massaged the wound. The tissues and sinew mended as the bones restructured itself. The skin closed tight, leaving no scars behind. Once healed, she released Isis. “As I have stated before: I come in peace.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>True to her word, Isis had not placed any magic or hexes. The two walked in silence, Horus leading the way and Anat strapping her weapon belts to her body.</p>
<p>Should he speak first or would Anat be the one to break the silence? She had journeyed with Seth to Hattusa, and now she showed up in Kemet without Seth or the other goddess. If there was anyone who knew of Seth’s condition, it would be her. The last he heard from Seth had been on the night he took Imsety back to Heliopolis.</p>
<p>Seth’s cries echoed through the night. The sobs of mothers shook the land. Nut’s rain flooded the Nile. Isis called out for her son, paralyzed by sorrow. And Horus stayed in bed, curled up with his infant son. He comforted Imsety throughout the night, who woke up to the sound of his mother’s mourning. The baby searched for Seth and cooed in response to the calls. When his child finally found enough peace to sleep undisturbed, Horus kissed Imsety’s head and wept until the morning.</p>
<p>He was no mother, but his husband hurt.</p>
<p>From the morning on, news of Seth disappeared. The only thing he left had been the chaos caused by his grieving. It kept Horus busy enough to keep his beloved off his mind and to take care of the affairs of Kemet and Imsety.</p>
<p>Horus paused and turned to the goddess. Anat picked her teeth with a knife, licking the spot with her tongue after scraping out the offending food. Was she here to give him good or bad news? No, it couldn’t have been bad news. There had been no urgency in her manner of speaking or her walk.</p>
<p>“So that we both have a mutual understanding…” She twirled the knife before putting it back into its sheath. “I can be civil, King. War is not only a battle of swords and fists, but also wits. You’d be surprised how much time your husband spent his conquests under tents negotiating.”</p>
<p>“You were anything but civil with my mother.”</p>
<p>“Simply pretenses, King. What is between your mother and me has nothing to do with what I need to say to you.”</p>
<p>“I understand, however, I don’t think provoking my mother is any way to make a good impression. You should be kinder to her.”</p>
<p>“To think my lord chose such a pushover for a husband.” She shook her head, sizing up Horus before shaking her head again. Pathetic. “Not a sign of pride in this king. What good is a leader if he runs back to his mother’s teat for every spat?”</p>
<p>“Why Seth chose me as his consort is none of your business. He is my husband and you must accept that fact.” He smirked. “You should have been here sooner if you wished to wholly win his heart.”</p>
<p>Anat crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “Do not mistake my adoration and friendship for jealousy, King. While it is true that your husband and I have slept together on numerous occasions-”</p>
<p>Horus clenched his fists.</p>
<p>The goddess arched her eyebrows with a devilish smile. “-we both acknowledge it is in the past and have nothing but sincere solidarity and respect for one another. It pains me to see Ba’al Seth settle for someone who hasn’t weaned himself from his mother.” She leaned forward, jeering. “Says so little of you as a man.”</p>
<p>The nerve of that woman! Why bother to come to Kemet if her only intent was to mock his family? Did Seth send her knowing her vile intent? No, he couldn’t have. But what a terrible judge of character if he put his trust in such a wild goddess.</p>
<p>“You come to my home claiming to give me counsel, and yet here you are insulting me and my husband for the choices <em> he </em>made. If you have nothing to say to me, then leave Kemet at once.”</p>
<p>“How dare you accuse me of slandering Ba’al Seth!” snarled Anat. “I am only telling you this so you wake up from your dependence from that witch you call Mother. You are a king! I don’t care if you are a demigod or full god or even a human - you must stand up for what you believe in.” Her eyes darted back and forth. Voice low, she asked, “What do you think will happen if Isis discovers your son?”</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>“She will take the baby for herself and raise him as she deems fit. You will only be ‘Father’ to Prince Imsety as a formality: Isis will be his world.” Anat clasped her shaking hands, raising them to her lips in prayer. She glared at Horus, eyes misting. “Take what is yours, King. You will doom Ba’al Seth to a life of eternal misery if you falter. I beg of you - Ba’al Horus, King of Kemet, please protect your husband!”</p>
<p>Sekhmet once said Horus didn’t know his mother at all. And she was right: he didn’t know Isis beyond what she presented herself as during his childhood and after he gained his adult body. Isis loved him, yet a deep anger and sadness clouded her mind. Just when Horus thought she gained clarity, a thick and noxious muck gnawed at her better judgement. The fog covered her eyes. The thirst and crave for vengeance ravaged her no matter how many times Horus tried to talk sense into her.</p>
<p>He hated to admit the calamity goddess’s words rang true in this situation.</p>
<p>“Are you saying I will fail?”</p>
<p>Anat shook her head. “Failure is not the prince’s discovery, King. Failure is allowing your baby to be taken from Ba’al Seth and yourself.”</p>
<p>“I will <em> not </em>let that happen.”</p>
<p>“Good. Should the day come, I pray that you are able to stand tall and firm with your resolution.”</p>
<p>Horus led Anat to his chambers and paused at the door. “I have to warn you: this is not a trap.”</p>
<p>Anat stepped back, hand ready to retrieve the knife from her baldric. “What sort of sick warning is that? Is this your way of asking me to leave?”</p>
<p>“No. I would have been more forceful if I had.” Horus opened the door with a smug smile plastered on his face. “He hasn’t physically grown much since you last saw him, but, well, you’ll see.”</p>
<p>Horus entered first, holding the door for Anat.</p>
<p>From the outside, it looked like a simple room with only the necessities. No paintings of grand battles, the sun, or of the king himself. Servants were nowhere to be found. A few chests, a large bed, and a nightstand with a flower. If anyone had said this was a king’s room, they’d have laughed and demanded to see the real room. She leaned her head in and was greeted by the scent of the lotus.</p>
<p>Anat raised an eyebrow, fingers twitching against the leather hilt of her knife. Her legs were still and hesitant.</p>
<p>“You say it’s no trap yet your decor is...”</p>
<p>“I don’t care about that,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>“Ba’al Seth wasn’t kidding about his plainness,” she mumbled under her breath and stepped inside.</p>
<p>No magic or a curse. Yet something strange surrounded the room. A energy unlike any other. A blessing? A wish? It was far too perfect to have been anything else! What was this purity protecting the room?</p>
<p>And though no magic had followed, the energy emitted from the room sent shivers down Anat’s spine. She breathed deep and choked. Her hands wrapped themselves around her neck. Her lungs constricted and trembled. Sound and air could neither come out nor enter into her body. She glanced at Horus, who did nothing to assist her. He had no smile or worry, only stood with a blank face. Anat opened her mouth to pull in air. Chokes and stridor bellowed out. Her knees struck the floor. From her lips sprang a dark cloud, transforming into white and blended into the atmosphere. Anat cried out a sob, allowing her to breathe. The pure air entered and cleansed her body from all anxiety and ill thoughts.</p>
<p>She stared hard at the floor, incredulous to what she experienced. It had been as if her body had been breathing the entire time, and yet she was on her knees, the memories of the ordeal fresh and real.</p>
<p>Anat stood up and inhaled. All was right and free. The curses and malice in the world did not exist in this room. Her anger and hatred dissipated with the cloud she spewed. She turned to Horus, whose shoulders had relaxed - all tension in his body disappeared and welcomed the light atmosphere. He sighed in relief.</p>
<p>“It’s… very clean in this room. Sacred, even. Not even in the temple of my father have I ever felt something this pure. Was this your doing?”</p>
<p>“No,” answered Horus, walking to his nightstand. “It’s all thanks to this.”</p>
<p>He held an opened canopic jar with water; a white lotus bud grew inside of it. Pristine and thriving in its small home, it rested its head against the jar’s rim, undisturbed by their noise or presence.</p>
<p>“Such power! Could this be...?”</p>
<p>Placing the jar down, Horus removed the lotus bud and laid it against his hand. With his finger, he brushed along the head and stem, nudging the head a few times before repeating the same motions. He kissed the plant and murmured gentle words.</p>
<p>The plant stirred.</p>
<p>Horus blew a pleasant wind and kissed the lotus again. “Are we being lazy today?”</p>
<p>The bud opened a petal then closed it again. The scent of the lotus amplified.</p>
<p>“You’ve napped enough.” He held the lotus to his face and caressed it against his cheek.</p>
<p>The bud looked up at Horus and returned the affection, placing a dainty kiss against the king’s cheek. It opened its petals, turned to see Anat, and snapped them shut.</p>
<p>“It’s safe, little prince.” He kissed the lotus again, chuckling lovingly against its delicate head. “Father’s here.”</p>
<p>The bud bloomed into a flower and swayed its petals against Horus’ face.</p>
<p>With a laugh, Horus held the flower against his chest and cradled it in his arms. The lotus transformed into a plump and joyful baby. The baby kicked its feet and held out his arms. His father had come back! In his excitement, Imsety knocked over Horus’ headdress and planted a big kiss full of drool and love on his father’s lips. He received a bounty of kisses and hugs in return.</p>
<p>Horus bumped his forehead against Imsety’s and nuzzled their noses together.</p>
<p>Imsety responded with a yawn.</p>
<p>“Good afternoon to you too, my rising sun.”</p>
<p>“Iii.” Imsety noticed Anat and pointed to her. He turned back to his father, tilting his head in question.</p>
<p>“Yes she’s allowed to be here. That is the goddess Anat from Canaan. I believe you two met before.”</p>
<p>The baby twisted his body to Anat and held out his arms. “Aaaa.”</p>
<p>Horus nodded. “He’s giving you permission, Anat.”</p>
<p>Anat smiled and bowed before Imsety. “You honor me, Prince.”</p>
<p>Taking Imsety into her arms, Anat touched his head. Soft crimson hair bright as a flame; eyes as blue as the sea, wielding a benevolence that would stretch far beyond his youth. The aura that cleansed her darkness radiated naturally from his body. The pure atmosphere of the room had been his doing. A hallowed child of the white lotus. A miracle.</p>
<p>Imsety stared into Anat’s eyes in wonder. He reached out and touched the goddess’ face with both his hands. A peculiar woman with the same untamed energy as his mother, Imsety smiled.</p>
<p>“Such a kind child,” she murmured against his forehead, blessing him with a kiss and a silent prayer. “Your powers have grown since the last time I saw you. You shall make a fine god.” She looked at Horus. “And you as well, King.”</p>
<p>“That will… never happen.”</p>
<p>“And why not?” She rocked Imsety. “I can sense a hidden grandeur inside. You are destined to be on high.”</p>
<p>“I cannot. I’m not done.”</p>
<p>“Done with what?”<br/><br/>“Securing my current self into the next.”</p>
<p>“Hmph, vague… And what steps have you taken?”</p>
<p>“I swore to Styx, goddess of the river bearing her name.”</p>
<p>“The Nile is much too talebearing, isn’t it? It seems its gods aren’t in full agreement with you.”</p>
<p>“At this moment, there is only one Nile god that hasn’t sworn fealty to me. And unfortunately the river runs into Duat. My son has not bathed in its waters for that reason.”</p>
<p>“I see…” Anat rubbed Imsety’s back. “Speaking of your son, why was he in such a lowly jar?”</p>
<p>The baby reached out to Horus, cooing for attention. His father complied, rewarding his son with a kiss on the palm.</p>
<p>“I tried other vessels, but he refused. He seems to enjoy the canopic jar the most.”</p>
<p>“Such simple tastes - granted, he had to have gotten it from somewhere.” She shrugged and threw her arms to showcase the room.</p>
<p>Horus leered, annoyed. Everyone had to make a comment about his plain room. Him and Imsety liked it just fine!</p>
<p>Imsety chewed on his fingers and gurgled nothing in particular.</p>
<p>“In regards to Ba’al Seth,” said Anat, “I haven’t seen him in three years.”</p>
<p>“What!?” The hair on Horus’ neck stood up. “You forsook him!?”</p>
<p>Imsety whined against his father’s chest, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck. Horus rocked and shushed to calm him.</p>
<p>“I’ve done no such thing!” Anat’s red face lessened when she saw Imsety’s impending tears. She took a deep breath and tried again. “On the evening you left, Ba’al Seth cried the entire night. His voice and sorrow carried far into Canaan and caused Mother to weep. My mother, Asherah, is a mother and childbirth goddess, and felt the agony of Ba’al Seth’s loss. When she cries, all mothers cry. I had no choice but to leave. However, Astarte remained at his side. I knew he would be safe with her.”</p>
<p>“I see…”</p>
<p>“Did Kemet fall into panic as my land?”</p>
<p>Horus nodded. “It did, and it took almost a year for its after-effects to quell. Around that time, Imsety had learned to hide as a lotus.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…” Anat rubbed her chin. “I am a bit surprised your son comes from a white lotus. But that isn’t for me to ponder.”</p>
<p>“...?”</p>
<p>“I’m not too well-versed in your kingdom’s ‘origins,’ but I do recall Father mentioning a lotus and the great sun being related. Though, again, I’m not one to be asking. However, I do think this is something you may look into? You have a god of knowledge, no?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, we do.”</p>
<p>But that would be for another time to investigate. Not once did Horus question the color of the lotus inside of Seth or Imsety’s disguise. Perhaps Anat had a point…</p>
<p>A small wind blew into the room, whirling around Horus’ head and materializing his falcon headdress. “You have not stated the reason for your visit to my kingdom.”</p>
<p>“My sincerest apologies.” She bowed her head. “I have come to tell you two things. The first is that your husband nears his oasis home. When he arrives, he shall give you a sign when it is safe to come with the prince.”</p>
<p>“What’s the sign?”</p>
<p>“You’ll know when you see it.”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“Those were Ba’al Seth’s words, not mine. And I can’t vouch for the accuracy of Astarte’s messenger either. You know how that goes.”</p>
<p>Horus sat on his bed and placed Imsety on his lap, sighing. “Alright, then what’s the second message? Is it about Nergal of Assyria?”</p>
<p>“No. I only mentioned him to scare your mother.” Anat snorted. “If anything, I’d worry more about Ishtar than Nergal. He may be a cunning brute, but he’s not completely unreasonable. Though I do suggest you do something about your lack of a war god. My loyalties are for Canaan. And should I fall, Kemet will be next and it will fall quicker than my kingdom.”</p>
<p>“And the desert is receding on your end, correct?”</p>
<p>“It is, and on yours closest to the Nile. The fertile land will make it easier for enemies on all sides to invade.”</p>
<p>No god of war and the natural barrier of Kemet dwindled as the time passed. Horus had to find a way to protect his land and have Seth return as a god. If he himself became a god, there would be- No! He would not become a god. There was far too much for Horus to do to establish himself. To become a god would be to become a new being with new memories and a new sense of self. Seth and Imsety would be forgotten.</p>
<p>He looked down to Imsety on his lap. The three years he spent hiding and raising his son had been some of the best memories of his life. The laughs, the tears, the panic when Imsety’s emotions were overwhelmed and needed comfort, they would all be gone. Horus understood why Isis held him so close during all those centuries in hiding. And although he couldn’t bear to keep his son in the same conditions as he endured, he would stop at nothing to keep Imsety safe.</p>
<p>Horus touched Imsety’s head, rousing the attention of his son. He smiled and Imsety responded with an excited cry.</p>
<p>Becoming a god was a foolish endeavor.</p>
<p>“I’ll see to it that my borders are protected,” said Horus. “So, tell me the second thing.”</p>
<p>Shoulders held back, chest upward in pride, Anat beamed. “My mother was moved by your husband’s love for Prince Imsety.” She gushed at the baby slapping his father’s palm. “It had been centuries since she had felt such a profound parental love and loss. In fact, Mother demanded me that I go and tell you this, and the gift she would bestow.”</p>
<p>“And what gift would that be?”</p>
<p>“When the time comes, Mother wants to have the honor of delivering your second child.”</p>
<p>“Are you certain Seth can have another?”</p>
<p>Anat scoffed. “Mother is never wrong about these things, King. Just remember to have Ba’al Seth take refuge in En Esur or Megiddo if he wants to safely birth. My mother will welcome him with open arms.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>For several nights Horus tossed and turned in his bed, often resorting to sitting beside the windows as not to disturb his son’s sleep. Anat had left without a hitch the very day she visited. She gifted Horus the sword she threw at his feet from before, and bid Imsety farewell before returning to Canaan. His mother had been careful to ask of their conversation to which Horus explained her concern over the goddess had only been a warning about the disappearing desert. He would fortify the armies to protect Kemet and keep it safe until a god of war could be appointed.</p>
<p>Gazing at the night sky, Horus sighed and prayed for Seth’s return. He missed him dearly and craved to hold him in his arms. His lover, his husband - the only person he would ever love with his entire heart and soul. Once he had a taste of him, Horus would want no more. Only Seth satisfied the longing in his heart and the heat of his loins. If he could only have him for one night, his hunger would abate and his heart mend.</p>
<p>He sighed again and slept beside his son, thoughts and dreams fervently on his dear husband. Tomorrow, he thought before drifting to sleep, tomorrow he would take Imsety to an outing to keep his mind off from Anat’s words.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Imsety was quiet. He was a good boy. No tears or cries. He giggled and cooed so softly one would believe it was the illusions of the wind. Nothing out of the ordinary. The same as any other day when Imsety had not become overwhelmed with emotions.</p>
<p>He behaved for his father and Horus was going to reward him with the most delicious honey cake the mortals offered. He deserved it for holding out his voice for as long as he had.</p>
<p>He gathered his son and took him to - hopefully, their last picnic. He chose a small grove, beneath the cypresses and jujube trees, and set up a simple tent. It wasn’t far from the Nile, yet close enough to hear its waves. Imsety giggled at the sound of the water splashing and birds chirping along the muddy shores. The baby rolled onto his stomach and dragged himself against the linen blanket to reach the river.</p>
<p>Horus scooped Imsety into his arms, much to the displeasure of the boy. “We’ll see the Nile later, little prince.”</p>
<p>Imsety growled at his father.</p>
<p>“Haha! Soon, Imsety.”</p>
<p>After eating their lunch and letting Imsety play among the flowers, the two settled back to the tent and napped to settle their meal and keep away from the fierce sun. Despite their divine blood, Ra’s powerful rays affected them when the sun was at its highest point. No need to rush. They were going to see Seth soon.</p>
<p>A sudden coldness struck the sleeping Horus. Jerking awake, he tapped his chest only to find his son gone. Not in the tent or the blanket. Imsety wasn’t even capable of crawling on his knees! How long had it been since Imsety dragged himself away?</p>
<p>Foolish of him to keep his guard down when they were so close to meeting Seth!</p>
<p>“Imsety!” he called, running to the Nile’s bank. His son loved the water. There had to be no other place he would be drawn to! “Imsety!”</p>
<p>Horus flinched. A sharp pain jolted from his foot to his hips. Lifting his leg, a dead scorpion clung onto his foot by the tail. He removed and examined the dead animal and his wound. Only the pain of the sting lingered, the venom completely absent.</p>
<p>A sudden movement near a shallow pool of mud caught his attention. More dead scorpions, all drained of its venom. The ones that managed to live perished shortly under an invisible crushing weight. A two sets of footprints fresh in the earth - one traced to the Nile, the other in the opposite direction with a trail of dead scorpions in its wake.</p>
<p>Horus detected the scent of a lotus.</p>
<p>If he said his name, Imsety always answered.</p>
<p>“Imsety!”</p>
<p>“Iii!”</p>
<p>He sprinted in the direction of the voice. As long as Imsety didn’t touch the waters of the Nile, he would remain undiscovered.</p>
<p>“Imsety!”</p>
<p>Imsety called out to his father again.</p>
<p>Too close to the Nile! How in the world did Imsety get there!?</p>
<p>He trampled through the shrubs and thorns, into thick mud and silt. Arms bloodied by the sharp branches he tore into. His lungs burned, mouth parched and dry. Heart on the verge of bursting through his ribs. He was too far from their camp site and yet no sign of his baby.</p>
<p>A tall figure stood at the edge of the Nile with a muddied infant in his arms. He wore a watery cloak and a ram headdress.</p>
<p>Khnum smiled at the baby and lowered him into the Nile, the baby’s feet inches away from the water.</p>
<p>“STOP!”</p>
<p>A gale knocked Khnum backwards and carried the baby into Horus’ arms. Unbothered by the mud, Horus whispered soft words to his son and held him close. Imsety wiggled and hugged Horus, ecstatic for his father’s touch.</p>
<p>“Khnum,” Horus said carefully. This rage neared boiling point. Of all the gods who found Imsety, why did it have to be Khnum, the very god who reported to his mother and didn’t swear full loyalty to him? Even Anuket would have been a better option. “Where did you find this child?”</p>
<p>“H-Horus!?” Khnum stammered, scrambling to his feet to regain his bearings. “Why are you here? Why do you carry that child? Is he yo-”</p>
<p>“I’m the one asking questions.” Horus glared. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”</p>
<p>“I caught the smell of a l-lotus and saw Serket fleeing. I saw a beautiful white lotus in the mud among the dying scorpions, but then it shook its petals and turned into a baby playing with the earth! I-I didn’t know where he came from! He was so dirty and looked so happy that I wanted to clean him. The Nile cleans and blesses everything so I took him here. I meant no harm!”</p>
<p>Imsety waved at Khnum. Horus pulled the baby’s arm down.</p>
<p>“Serket? You saw her? What was she doing?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but she looked like she was in pain. I was more entranced by the flower more than her needs. I apologize.”</p>
<p>“No need. I will find Serket later.” He stroked under Imsety’s chin. Dirty but unharmed. Horus chuckled at Imsety rubbing the mud from his body and patting it over his father’s chest.</p>
<p>“Ah, that child,” started Khnum. “He is quite sweet, don’t you think?”</p>
<p>Horus said nothing.</p>
<p>“May I ask whe-”</p>
<p>“You may not.”</p>
<p>“I… understand Horus.”</p>
<p>“<em>King </em> Horus.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ah, King Horus.”</p>
<p>“If you say anything to my mother regarding this child…” Horus grinned, nuzzling Imsety’s cheek against his. “Believe me when I say you <em> don’t </em> want me to finish that sentence.”</p>
<p>“Please, I, I didn’t mean any harm, especially not to an infant.” He gulped. “I do not know why the child smells of lotus, but do know there is something special about him. I promise King Horus, I won’t tell Isis.”</p>
<p>“I want you to swear to me.”</p>
<p>“I swear I will not tell Isis about the child.”</p>
<p>Khnum didn’t lie. If he had, Horus would have forced him to swear on the Styx of Hades, binding him to a foreign ethereal river that rivaled the Nile in its power. Even after winning the trial against Seth, the gods of Kemet didn’t take him seriously. As long as it didn’t endanger Seth, Horus didn’t care, and if it did? Well, despite not being a god, Horus’ instinct led him to the best path. And in Khnum’s situation, Horus had the Styx to use to his advantage.</p>
<p>“Good. See that you keep that oath.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Another week passed without the sign. Horus’ mind paced in worry not only for Seth but also Khnum. He threatened him enough, yet the thought of the river god disobeying and breaking his promise haunted his thoughts. What if he told Mother? What if she found Imsety and took him away?</p>
<p>Seth’s heart would break and throw him into despair, and Horus would never forgive himself for not protecting his son. He swore to take responsibility. He loved Imsety with all his heart. What kind of father was he if he failed him?</p>
<p>Horus curled in bed and held Imsety close. His son stirred from the movement, but fell back to sleep at the sound of his father’s beating heart. Slowly, Horus followed his son into slumber, ready for the moment the sign would arrive.</p>
<p>An exquisite voice infiltrated Horus’ dreamless sleep. Horus wanted nothing more than to follow the voice and wrap himself in its protective arms. The love it sang carried itself into his heart. Familiar… Its sound healed and comforted, and yet it was not intended for him. He had experienced this affection before when he was a child, longing to be doted and loved.</p>
<p>A different voice resonated. Sweet and childlike, it awoke Horus from his strange dream. In the darkness, illuminated by the moonlight, Imsety sat near the edge of the bed, staring at the windows. He clapped his hands and hopped in place, calling out into the vast space. In his frenzy, his posture wobbled backwards and forwards. He leaned to his side, using his little arms to bring himself back up. Imsety’s head perked up from an unheard voice and lost his balance.</p>
<p>Horus lunged out to the edge; the blankets smothered and anchored his movements as he reached to catch his son from falling. He cursed and kicked forward. His arms grasping in desperation. Imsety was right there!</p>
<p>Soft skin scraped against his finger tips. The cold threads of fear ran through his body, squeezing Horus’ heart until it stopped. A stab to the chest. Pain and horror froze the demigod in place.</p>
<p>He missed.</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>A gust blasted into the room and caught Imsety before he landed on the hard, stone floor. The baby’s crying face was the first thing Horus saw before he raced to the bedside and embraced Imsety - his precious Imsety! Never again would he allow something so careless! What a terrible father he was! The river and now the bed! He didn’t deserve to call himself a parent. Imsety deserved better. He kissed his son’s head over and over, tears shed and apologies repeated until Imsety calmed.</p>
<p>If anyone heard his yell or Imsety’s cries, Horus didn’t care: his son was safe and unharmed.</p>
<p>Imsety choked a sob, rubbing his waterlogged eyes against his father’s warm chest. He turned to the window and blinked. His weary face transformed into joy. Imsety pulled away from Horus and sang out to the wind.</p>
<p>The voice that awoke Horus came from Imsety. Incomprehensible, yet melodic, Imsety serenaded an unknown canticle to the horizon. The baby knew it by heart and yet it was his first time singing. Horus carried Imsety to the window and listened to his call.</p>
<p>When Imsety paused, the sound of crying children filled the night sky. One by one, lamps were lit inside the human homes. The children mewled and wailed for comfort. Mother! They longed for their mothers! Mother, please love us!</p>
<p>“Mother…” Horus whispered.</p>
<p>A melody answered back, loud and soothing. It was an embrace during the coldness of the night. A hug that fought the monsters lurking under the beds and in the shadows. The kiss that melted the lonely heart. An undying love in the form of an aria.</p>
<p>The children’s sobs diminished. The warmth they sought had been found. Mother was there. Mother would make the pain go away.</p>
<p>Soundless tears ran down Imsety’s cheeks. “Sha...”</p>
<p>Three years ago Kemet and Canaan heard the cry of a rare creature suffering from insurmountable pain. And three years later, the cry returned in the form of a song to bring light to its lost child.</p>
<p>“Rest well, little prince,” said Horus, carrying Imsety back to their bed. “Tomorrow we will see your mother again.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Horus woke at the break of dawn. His heart raced but for a different reason. Today he’d bid farewell to Kemet and bring Imsety to Seth. The sooner he announced his departure the easier it would be to come and go and return to his kingly affairs.</p>
<p>They bathed and dressed. Horus prepared a canopic jar with clean water for Imsety while he went to seek Isis.</p>
<p>No sign of his mother. Odd, usually Isis lingered in the common areas of the palace or at least the library. She was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>Thoth waved to Horus in the library. “Your mother asked for me. She said she needed advice to solve an issue.”</p>
<p>“Issue?”</p>
<p>“Apparently Serket sought her help for an ailment, but no matter what she tried, she couldn’t figure out what happened to her. It’s strange considering your mother is a healer and a miracle worker.”</p>
<p>“What happened to Serket?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen her yet but it looks like she can’t produce poison.”</p>
<p>“...What do you think it is?”</p>
<p>“Well…” Thoth rubbed his chin, calculated words at the tip of his tongue. “Perhaps it’s just me, but I have a feeling Serket encountered something she shouldn’t have.”</p>
<p>“I see. It sounds grave.”</p>
<p>“To be honest, I’ve been afraid to come to this palace, but your mother insisted that I come. As you may have noticed, I haven’t visited for three years. There is… something with great potential lurking behind these walls. If it became a god, I shudder to think of its power.”</p>
<p>“You’re imagining things.”</p>
<p>“Am I?”</p>
<p>Coughs and choking filled the halls.</p>
<p>A stone fell into the pit of his stomach. His mind screamed dread and disaster. Regret seeped into his heart. The closer he came to his chambers, the louder the noise. He should have left first thing in the morning. Answering to his mother for his absence would’ve been easier than to explain Imsety.</p>
<p>Black water dripped from the walls and accumulated into large puddles on the floor. His feet splashed against the viscous substance. A misstep and he slipped into the developing river. Horus pulled himself up. A rush of water knocked him back down. The door to his room was only a few meters away. He reached out, tarry limbs caught the fallen king, grasping and pulling him into its shallow depths. His head was underwater and the foul, liquid hatred entered his lungs. Shu’s air couldn't penetrate the foreign waters.</p>
<p>“I swore to you!” he screamed as he surfaced. “I am fulfilling my oath!”</p>
<p>
  <b>THEN PROVE IT.</b>
</p>
<p>“Let me through!”</p>
<p>
  <b>PROVE IT.</b>
</p>
<p>Horus dragged himself against Styx’s strength. He was not a god and never wished to be, but his divine soul was immortal, and he swore upon the Styx to preserve his love and memories. If she wanted proof of his commitment to his family, she’d get it. Horus clawed himself against the river goddess’ hold, bloody fingernails scraping against the marble floor. “IMSETY!”</p>
<p>His fingertips touched the door.</p>
<p>The coughs stopped. A baby’s coos and chatters resounded behind the door. The river disappeared without a sign of moisture or its darkness.</p>
<p>Horus shoved the doors open, breathless. “Mother!”</p>
<p>In the middle of the room, Isis held a calm Imsety against her bosom. She hummed a nursery rhyme to the baby, touched his soft cheeks and smiled. Imsety sucked his thumb, looking at his new visitor curiously and smiled back.</p>
<p>“Horus.”</p>
<p>“Mother, please, I-”</p>
<p>“I won’t ask who the mother is.” She rubbed the baby’s red hair. “He reminds me so much of you… A sweet, holy child.”</p>
<p>“How did you find him?” If it was Khnum…</p>
<p>“Serket told me of an odd-colored lotus she found near the Nile recently. That’s when I realized you’ve had a subtle smell of lotus for a while. I don’t know why it took me this long to question it. Perhaps I was too busy thinking about Egypt’s reclamation to notice these small details.”</p>
<p>“The fog in your eyes has cleared,” he stated.</p>
<p>Isis shook her head. “Only temporarily. This child needs more time for his powers to grow. I am too powerful and my curse is far too profound for an infant to purify.”</p>
<p>“Mother. Give Imsety to me.”</p>
<p>“Ah, ‘kindly one,’ and with <em> his </em>name for the root.” She sighed and kissed Imsety’s forehead. “It’s a fine name.”</p>
<p>“I know. I named him that.” Horus stood next to his mother and held out his arms. “Give him to me. He is my son.”</p>
<p>“Horus, I think-”</p>
<p>Black tendrils swirled into his thoughts.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>The rivulets shrunk back.</p>
<p>“He is <em> my </em>son. I will not allow you to become his mother.”</p>
<p>Imsety raised his arms to Horus. He whined and kicked until Isis relinquished him to his father. “Ba!”</p>
<p>Horus lifted his son over his head, hugged, and praised him with kisses. “This father of yours loves you dearly, Imsety.”</p>
<p>Styx returned to her domain.</p>
<p>“If I may suggest…”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Isis shuffled her feet, gazed down, unwilling to look her son in the eye. He was king was he not? She raised him to become one and take what was rightfully his. To think the day where he would stand up to her in a firm resolution and take what he desired. No, not desired. She desired, but not Horus. Imsety was Horus’ offspring, and he had every authority to his son’s care. But if Horus would allow… If her son would let her be a part of her grandson’s life…</p>
<p>“I do not intend to be his mother or usurp his mother’s place, however…” A tear rolled down.. “I would like to be a part of his life when he is in Kemet. I want to protect Imsety.”</p>
<p>“...You know that involves never bathing him in the Nile, correct? You cannot, under any circumstance, allow him to touch its waters. If you can promise me this, then you can be his protector. However, I still have the final say with anything in regards to him. Understand?”</p>
<p>A sha sang out from afar.</p>
<p>Imsety whimpered and called out to his mother.</p>
<p>“Mother, do you understand?” He supported Imsety firmly in his arms. “I have to go. I’m not waiting for your word.”</p>
<p>Isis grabbed Horus’ arm. “Wait!”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>Imsety wailed.</p>
<p>“I understand, Horus. I will never let Imsety bathe in the Nile - for as long as it takes. I swear to you and that beastly sun. So please, let me be a part of his life.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Mother.”</p>
<p>“Imsety.” She wiped the tears from her grandchild’s eyes. “I will protect you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>El - the supreme god and father in the Canaan religion<br/>Ba'al - means "lord" in the ancient Levant. A title you see often with Canaan gods, very often to Ba'al Hadad<br/>Serket - Egyptian scorpion goddess of medicine, healing, protection, poison, and of venomous animals<br/>Imsety's name means "the kindly one" in Ancient Egyptian. Each of the children of Horus had a protecting goddess. Isis was his protector. He represents to liver, which to the ancient Egyptians was where emotions came from. It was like the second heart. </p>
<p> <br/>Next chapter Horus will confront Seth about what happened. <br/>Thank you for your readership. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sha - also known as the Set animal or Typhonian animal or Typhonic beast, the animal Seth's headdress is based on<br/>Kemet - What ancient Egyptians used to call "Egypt." There are other names but Kemet was a very popular one.<br/>Sutekh - One of the many ways to call Seth, also happens to be the name of the Hittite god of storms (they were the same guy).<br/>Asherah - Canaan mother goddess<br/>Anat - Canaan war goddess<br/>Ishtar - Mesopotamian goddess of love, fertility, and war<br/>Mot - Canaan god of death<br/>Ereshkigal - Mesopotamian underworld goddess, wife of Nergal, god of war</p><p> </p><p>I hope you guys enjoyed the first part. Originally this was supposed to be a one chapter fic, now it's two.<br/>Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>